Trust Can Kill
by Death the Grell
Summary: Nicole Mellace is a new exchange student at Ouran Achademy and has a dark past making her block off all contact with people and not have many friends. But she stumbles on the Host club and could pssibly make friends, the only qestion would be.. will her past and her life now let her have a relationship with someone? Or will it be ruined by what she looks like? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nicole Mellace walked through the halls of Ouran private highschool, trying to ignore the stares and snide comments of the uniformed boys and girls around her. She was the only American forgein exchange student to come to Ouran on a scholar ship. She wore black knee-high leather boots. black jeans, studed silver belt and her favorite Gorillaz shirt with 2-D and Murdoc on it. She didn't care what anyone thought of her. So long as she could get an education and learn to become a Doctor she'll be fine.

Nicole opened the door to one of the three library's on campus and found it full of kids talking and studying. Why was it all three of the library's were full when she needed them?

"Damn rich people."

Nicole closed the door and looked for a spare room to use to study. There should be at least one room that she could use right? She walked around the building and was nearly tackled to the ground by a boy who looked to be around the age of eight who was running down the hall towards her. She managed to move out of the way before he ran into her. Could this school get any weirder?

The boy stopped running and looked at her. he had dirty blonde hair and big brown eyes. He looked innocent enough to be in middle school not highschool. Nicole frowned then shrugged it off and continued down the hall.

"Hey!" Someone grabbed her arm pulling her to a stop and nearly causing her to fall on her ass. "You're the new Exchange student right?"

Nicole looked down and saw the kid holding onto her he an attention hog? Nicole fought the instinct to kick him off of her and run for the hills and nodded.

"My names Mitsukni Haninozuka, but everyone calls me Honey!"

_Is this kid on drugs or something? Didn't he think I was weird? _

"Nicole, nice to meet you."

"Mitsukni."

Nicole looked away from the little boy and found the tallest boy she had ever seen in her entire life. Tall with short black hair and dark eyes, he stood about five feet taller than herself. He wore the same boy's uniform like Honey wore but he was the complete polar opposite of the boy. He was calm and collected rather than excited and on a sugar rush.

"Takashi!" Honey jumped onto his back and laughed. "This is the new exchange student, Nicole!"

Nicole waved awkwardly and stood there waiting for him to say something but he didn't really do or say much.

"Come to Music room 3 in half an hour okay!?" Honey said before Takashi turned and walked off down he hall with honey still on his back.

"This school really is weird." Nicole stated to herself before going down the hallway in the opposite direction looking for another room to use to study and listen to music in.

She eventually found a room and the sign over top of it was in Japanese. Since Nicole was slowly learning the language she was able to make out "Room 3", written on the sign. She opened the door and saw that the room inside was completely empty, maybe this was the room she could use to play her music and dance. She was here no only on a Scholarship for school, but also one in Dance and Music. Granted she wanted to be a doctor, she didn't mind being a dancer or musician on the side.

Nicole walked into the room and spotted a grand piano in the corner of the room. It wouldn't hurt to play just a little while the room was empty. Nicole put her bag down beside the piano and checked to make sure the room was empty before sitting down and beginning to play. It wasn't long until she was interrupted by someone.

"Such beautiful music coming from a beautiful womans hands."

Nicole felt a chill run down her spine then looked away from the keys to see a tall blonde boy with purple eyes, and the boys uniform. He held a red rose in his hand and looked like he was undressing her with his eyes. Nicole stood up so fast the bench toppled over and made her fall on her ass.

"Who are you!?" Nicole felt the same way she did three years ago back in America.

"I am Tamaki Suoh." the boy came so close to Nicole she could feel his breath on her skin. "And who might you be my lady?"

Nicole punched him in the face then stood intending to leave. "What's with you and personal space!?"

She turned around and saw three other boys from the school watching her. Great, more people. The two taller boys looked identical and she could barely tell them apart, they were laughing so hard it looked like they were going to die. Nicole quickly looked behind her and saw the boy named Tamaki sitting in the corner growing mushrooms out of his head... how was that even possible?

"I see you've already met Tamaki," The boy who was slightly shorter than the twins said as he pushed his glasses up and smirked. "Mrs. Mellace."

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "And just who might you all be, and isn't this room supposed to be empty?"

The boy smirked and wrote in a little black book he held in his hands. "These two would be Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. I'm Kyoya Ortori, and this would be the Ouran Highschool Host club."

**The what? **

* * *

**Please please review and tell me what you think, sorry for all the diffrent versions i'm having a really hard time keeping my mind on one story line but i swear this is the offical one please review and tell me what you think, 3 till next chapter please?**


	2. AN!

**This is not a chapter unfortuanatly, but the computer I am currently using to poast my fictions is being taken this week and I will not be on to update or veiw any pms untill I get my laptop back. Im so sorry and as soon as I get my laptop I will update like crazy. Please bear with me and be patient untill I can update again. **

**-Thank you, Death the Grell**


End file.
